


Правда или ложь?

by Devil_trill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_trill/pseuds/Devil_trill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для fanfic100 на тему "Выдумка обязана быть прадоподобной. Жизнь - нет. (с) М. Твен"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Правда или ложь?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fanfic100 на тему "Выдумка обязана быть прадоподобной. Жизнь - нет. (с) М. Твен"

\- Ты думаешь, ты существуешь? – Джим точно усмехается на другом конце телефона.  
\- В смысле? – Шерлок немного не понимает. Всего чуть-чуть. Его противник умеет удивлять, буквально ошарашивать своими внезапными ходами. Вот как сейчас – просто позвонил и вместо приветствия спросил это.  
\- В прямом. Ты думаешь, что существуешь? Может быть весь мир правда. А ты ложь. И я ложь. Мы существуем лишь мире, созданным твоим больным воспалённым мозгом. Логическая игра, квест для самого себя. К примеру, ты всего лишь психопат, а мы оба – плод твоего собственного воображения. Или тебе это снится. Или ты в коме. Людям нравится быть важными, они хотят быть героями. Плохими или хорошими же – это уже их собственный выбор. Ну, так что думаешь, Шерлок? – Мориарти так знакомо и раздражающе растягивает слова. Для него это развлечение, а сам консультирующий детектив – весёлая игрушка. Да, опасная, непредсказуемая и умная, но всё равно игрушка.  
\- Это бред.  
\- Разве? А если это так? Выдумка обязана быть правдой. Жизнь – нет. Что если твоя жизнь – это ложь? Что тогда? Подумай об этом, мистер всезнайка!  
\- Я обязан тебе отвечать?  
\- Нет. Но так ведь интересно, не находишь?  
\- Допустим. Но это всё равно бред. Я существую. Лишь для себя, в себе и в этом мире. Остальное меня не колышет. Но не думаю, что стоит думать об этом, мистер зазнайка.  
Джим ухмыляется и отключает телефон. Он тоже считает, что Шерлок существует. В его реальности. Здесь и сейчас. По крайней мере, пока эта игра интересна.


End file.
